Go! Prince Pretty Cure!
"Strong, gentle, handsome and gentlemanly. Prince lessons!" Go! Prince Pretty Cure! is a fanseries by CureBlanc22 and it will be the male version of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. This series Cures will be all boys. Story A boy named Haruno Haruto dreams of being a prince and getting married to a beautiful princess. Haruto attends the Noble Academy boarding school. He encounters Pafu and Aroma whose kingdom, Hope Kingdom was attacked by Dyspear. He and Kaido Ren and Amanogawa Aki transform into the Go! Prince Pretty Cure to save Earth and Hope Kingdom from falling into despair! Characters Pretty Cure Haruno Haruto (春野春人, Haruno Haruto) / Cure Flower (キュアフラワー, Kyua Furawā) Intro: "Prince of the flourishing flowers! Cure Flower!" Attack: Flower Tourbillon A first year student at Noble Academy who is cheerful and energetic with a smile that attracts girls. He was bullied at a young age because he dreamed of being a prince, and being a "tomgirl", or a boy who likes feminine activities. He wants to be a charming prince to a beautiful princess. He believes that working hard will fulfill your dreams and that you should never give up. His catchphrase is "Too Amazing!" and "My happiness is in full bloom!" He admires Ren and Aki a lot. He transforms into Cure Flower and his theme color is Pink. Kaido Ren (海藤れん, Kaido Ren) / Cure Merman (キュアマーマン, Kyua Māman) Intro: "Prince of the crystal clear seas! Cure Merman!" Attack: Merman Ripple He's the Prince of the Noble Academy. Ren is a 14 year old, second year student and the president of the student council. He is like the big brother of the team who looks out for everyone, and has a strong sense of justice. He is a great dancer, especially in ballet. He can be strict at times but he really cares a lot about his friends. He is scared of ghost houses. He transforms into Cure Merman and his theme color is blue. Amanogawa Aki (天ノ川晶, Amanogawa Aki) / Cure Sparkle (キュアスパークル, Kyua Supākuru) Intro: "Prince of the twinkling stars! Cure Sparkle!" Attack: Sparkle Humming Aki is a model who has been featured in many Japanese boys fashion magazines and a popular student at Noble Academy. He is only 13 years old and has a lot of connections within the fashion industry. At a young age, he decided to be a top model when he grows up. He believes nothing should stop you from pursuing your dreams and that your strength will make your dreams come true. In episode 5 it was revealed that his mother was a model. He have the nickname "HaruHaru" to Haruto. He transforms into Cure Sparkle and his theme color is Yellow and Purple. ??? / Cure Burgundy Hope Kingdom *'Pafu' *'Aroma' *'Princess Kanata' *'Mr. Shamour' Dys Dark Dyspear The evil leader of Dys Dark, the group that locks people's dreams in the Gate of Desparation. She hates dreams and loves to see dreams be shattered. Twilight * Three Musketeers ** Close ** Shut ** Lock Zetsuborg Items Prince Perfume The transformation device. To transform, the Cures shout "Pretty Cure, Prince Engage!" Dress Up Key Crystal Prince Rod Locations Noble Academy Hope Kingdom Yumegahara Dys Dark Episodes 1: Wait, I am a prince? Cure Flower is born! 2: The Academy's Prince! Cure Merman is born! 3: Is this goodbye!? You Can't Keep Puff! 4: Twinkling Aki is Cure Sparkle? 5: The Three of Us are Go! We are the Prince PreCure! Trivia *This is the 1st CureBlanc22 series to have an all-boy team. *This series is based of Go! Princess Precure **Haruno Haruto = Haruno Haruka **Kaido Ren = Kaido Minami **Amanogawa Aki = Amanogawa Kirara **Cure Burgundy = Cure Scarlet References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Go! Prince Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure! related series